1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mapping sampled digital audio information onto a linear physical mapping space that is partitioned into a string of uniform-sized blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates generally to the field of digital audio encoding, and more specifically to a method for mapping sampled digital audio information onto a linear physical mapping space that is partitioned into a string of uniform-sized blocks. Present state of the art of digital audio encoding is the well-known Compact Disc system with its ramifications. Progress in storage technology and audio encoding technology allows an increase in the amount of audio information on a unitary medium such as conforming to the standard CD dimensions. A particular feature is variable-rate encoding, which, however, requires an easy accessible indicator organization for subsequent read-accessing of the string of Audio Units.